<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll let you drag me to hell if it means you’ll hold my hand by Jiyu_Sensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965926">I’ll let you drag me to hell if it means you’ll hold my hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyu_Sensei/pseuds/Jiyu_Sensei'>Jiyu_Sensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Grinding, Hickeys, Johnny is horny, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Tease, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyu_Sensei/pseuds/Jiyu_Sensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What looks more like two lions trying to fuck each other?<br/>A battle of dominance, perhaps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll let you drag me to hell if it means you’ll hold my hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank me later, El.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s reading, the fucking geek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Johnny is getting his ass ignored. While he only had a towel on. Talk about humiliation. </span>
  <span class="s2">Sigh</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Then how about we rile him up a bit...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He deserves a lil tease.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so he did, the motherfucker. He straight up walked behind where Namjoon was sitting and leaned down to creep right beside his ear. As if he peeked on what he was reading. He would be disappointed that it was not the Kama Sutra, but that he wouldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need something?” Oh, he had some attitude. Not even raising a glance up to him. Eyes glued on the fucking glossy paper of that goddamn book. What a desire to tear it to shreds this instant. Almost bigger than the one he had to throat down his cock right on that fucking chair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps I do...” Voice barely a whisper. On purpose of course to cause the signature trembling into the silver haired man’s ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Attempt one, hands on shoulders. Followed by a slide down toned pecks. He debated that moment whether they were more toned than his or not. But it didn’t matter right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what would that be?” The bastard didn’t flinch. Johnny’s movements paused momentarily, only to continue again after shaking the short frustration away. </span>
  <span class="s2">No</span>
  <span class="s1">, he would get what he fucking wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was proven when he grabbed the book rather forcefully from the elder’s hands, throwing it on the table in front of them with zero care. It even landed on a random page, didn’t even close</span>
  <span class="s1">, the fucking thing. And he proceeded to maneuver and replace the fucking book with himself, straddling Namjoon’s lap and setting comfortably on his lap. Yes, he did that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How long has it been? Barely two weeks since they were introduced as each others’ roommate in this forsaken dorm when Johnny decided he had to have these dragon eyes staring at him in bed and his sweat dripping down his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough, bitch” A cocky smile appeared on Namjoon’s face. He had to ruin it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His movements were nonexistent, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then touch me, bitch” Johnny leaned closer. With a grind of his hips. Cock was hardening. Good. We’re getting somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what will I get in return?” He had the audacity to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny kept grinding. It had gotten him this far might as well have the older cum like this nastily into his own pants. Sounds like a good sort of revenge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunno. Might as well fuck you against this chair till it breaks how does that sound?” He suggested in a somewhat horny tone, the <em>slut</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Namjoon only let out a breathy laugh, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You? Fucking me?” He brought a hand to brush some strokes behind Johnny’s ear “Think again pretty boy. Bet you that form of yours would look great bent over that table and bouncing on that cock you’re sitting on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny wanted to deny it. But the thought riled him up. Not any better than ruining the older right there this instant, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t play hard Joonie you’d love having me inside you.” He teased, grinding harder this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Namjoon’s hands got lower. Dangerously lower. Thumbs brushing over the towel on his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is someone scared to take a dick baby...?” The question sounded pretty ironic. That wouldn’t really be a statement considering that he had Jaehyun from dorm 432 fuck him crazy at the frat party about a week ago. He made a mental note to call that asshole again in case he felt horny. He was a good fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe that applies to you Mr. Kim...?” He turned it the other way around. He didn’t know Namjoon’s relationships at all. He barely knew anything about him. The only thing he was sure of was that this bitch has been his roommate for almost two weeks and he broke the whole set of glasses he bought since the day he moved in. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Damn Kim Namjoon I’d let you break me like one of those glasses... </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scared? No sweetheart. Your ass is just asking that the way you’re rubbing on me like a dog in heat” Ok that would seem embarrassing. But not that much with how his large hands groped his ass and gave him a light squeeze. No, Johnny wouldn’t submit that easily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Would it be considered a cocky behavior if he just palmed him through his sweats? He didn’t really seem to care the moment he did so. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck...I wanna penetrate you so hard...” He was pretty sure he sounded like a thirsty whore. Was this how Namjoon turned everyone he met? Not surprising. This motherfucker could easily get everyone on their knees. Blame these fucking dragon eyes of his. Would be a true honor and satisfaction having this man on his knees. Preferably with a leash. Back arched to almost ninety degrees. That’s a good damn image...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to see you trying.” The fucking tease he is with that deep voice. He leaned forward too, the bastard. Breath hot as he tugged his bottom lip between white pearly teeth. Tongue tasted like the vodka he was drinking while reading. Who the fuck chugs down glasses of Serkova while reading? That’s <em>fucking hot</em>. Namjoon is <em>fucking hot.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wouldn’t let go of that tongue. He could suck at it all night long like it’s his own goddamn cock. He would absorb every trace of vodka that lingered on it down his throat like it’s his own goddamn cum. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed him like he had never kissed anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suck me off.” It came out more like a demand. Johnny would be damned if he said he didn’t like it. It was hard to detach himself from Namjoon’s lips and tongue, but he was too willing to make his mouth a vacuum for that cock</span>
  <span class="s1">. But would he so it so easily? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked. Namjoon let out a breathy disappointed chuckle. Oh, the feeling of having him wrapped around his pinky finger. He could devour him just like that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Namjoon hooked his fingers on the towel. He almost forgot about that. Not surprising that when the white fabric ended up on the floor, his cock was practically leaking. Namjoon chuckled again. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>What did you fucking expect?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s eager.” A funny comment, really. Like Namjoon himself wasn’t eager with the way he bit on his lips only moments ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then do something about it asshole.” He actually demanded this time, fingers tugged on silver hair. Yes he really fucking said that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What will I get in return?” He asked <em>again</em> whilst eyeing his naked cock hungrily, like a predator that hasn’t eaten for days. Hand gripping on his thighs as if he wanted to rip the skin off. Oh, he’d let him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting your ass opened up by that cock how does that sound?” A cocky answer as he licked a stripe on his neck, leaving a nice satisfying purple spot right after. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better on you that’s for sure. You’re already naked...” A hand went down his ass, fingers teasing on his entrance and Johnny let out an unwilling groan. No, he wouldn’t let him win. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a fast movement, he freed Namjoon from his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor. Hands flew immediately on his pecks as he dove in and attacked his lips again, tongues merging and becoming one in a short span of time. He pulled his hair, hard enough to bend his head backwards and expose his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you like your marks? Red? Purple? Fucking blue?” A chef’s question. So aggressive that not even Gordon Ramsay would ask that. He didn’t wait for an answer. He began sucking on his neck like a starving vampire whilst Namjoon kneaded his ass, pushing his nails into the flesh of his hips. He grounded forward, rubbing his naked erection on Namjoon’s clothed one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to change that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mouth still glued on Namjoon’s neck, hands now low, tugging his sweats down to free his aching cock to rub it on his. It also leaked precum. Pride rushed trough Johnny at that. He managed to make Namjoon this way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I either thrust in you dry right here or bend you over the table. You choose.” He called to the man in front of him who looked fucked out and dizzy and nothing even started yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather you ride me here and let me fuck you open.” A tug on his ass and he felt cold air hitting his hole. Damn it desperately needs to be filled up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck it. It’s a give and receive situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you let me ruin you against every surface this room has.” A desperate attempt in a negotiation. If it’s Namjoon he’d fucking get his ass opened up and make his cock go limp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After I wreck you against every wall this room has.” He fucking played. He wouldn’t budge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But your greedy ass has to cuddle me later” A bite on his bottom lip, but he controlled himself enough to not draw blood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your bed or my bed?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My bed, your mattress is complete trash how the fuck do you sleep on that rock?” Disgusting. And Namjoon laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know it’s a rock?” A slap on his right ass cheek and Johnny chuckled evilly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Would he tell him that it was not only once that he laid down and jerked himself off on Namjoon’s bed while he was in his classes?Maybe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I know baby...” He smiled against his lips like the bastard he was. “Now spread your legs for me and take it all.” He tugged a strand of silver behind his ear. Voice so soft it almost felt like he cooed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You first. Your hole is fucking twitching why would I keep that neglected even longer?” A finger circled above his entrance and Johnny found himself subconsciously rubbing himself against it. Fuck. “How good will my cum be dripping down those thighs?” He spoke too quietly whilst brushing their lips together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the last straw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re one big fam here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>